


Once a Nanny

by chaos_ineffable



Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gen, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_ineffable/pseuds/chaos_ineffable
Summary: Warlock is turning thirteen and he hopes his childhood nanny will show up to his party. He has so much he needs to tell her. Lucky for him, his nanny's husband is a very stubborn angel who always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Once a Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was going to try to get these out on time? yeah, pretty much given up on that dream lol. I will do all thirty-one but the posting schedule will be a bit chaotic.
> 
> The prompt for this one is 'Family'.

“Angel, are you sure about this?” Crowley asks from where she stands in front of the mirror. She is dressed in a casual black suit, her grey tie dangling around her neck. Her glasses are placed firmly over her eyes but Aziraphale doesn’t need to see them to know she’s nervous.

“Relax, dear. You’re acting as if we’re facing Satan himself.”

Crowley grimaces. “May as well be.” She turns sharply to face Aziraphale. “Why don’t we just send a card? We don’t need to be there personally, do we? The kids won’t even notice.”

Aziraphale rolls his eyes fondly and steps towards the demon, taking her hands between his own plump ones. “Warlock will be delighted to see you, darling. There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“It’s been four years since we saw him last, angel. He won’t even remember me. It’s going to be awkward and horrible.” 

Aziraphale huffs and fusses with Crowley’s lapels. “You raised that boy, of course he’ll remember you. Now finish getting ready or we’re going to be late.”

He pecks a kiss to the tip of Crowley’s nose and leaves the room. He laughs softly at the mumbled curses that follow him.

\---

The party is well under way when they arrive, despite Crowley’s insistence on speeding the entire way there. Aziraphale manages to dislodge his hand from where it clings to the door and climbs out. 

Anathema and Madame Tracy are already waiting at the door. They grab him as soon as he’s close enough to hug and herd him off towards their husbands. 

Crowley sits in the car. She can hear children screaming and laughing in the backyard. She swipes off her sunglasses and rubs the bridge of her nose. She can’t do this. She can’t go in there and say hi to the kid after leaving him right when things were getting bad between his parents. 

A knock on the window makes him jump. He slams his sunglasses back on and glares at whoever’s bothering him.

Aziraphale smiles at him, concern etched into his brow. He pulls open the door and rests a hand on Crowley’s arm. “Are you alright, dear?”

Crowley grunts an affirmative and climbs out, adjusting her sunglasses for the sake of giving her hands something to do and dislodging Aziraphale’s hand in the process. “’M fine. Where’s the brat?”

“He’s out back.” Aziraphale replies, worrying his hands over his waistcoat. “Oh, perhaps I shouldn’t have forced you to come. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Crowley sighs. “A bit too late for that, isn’t it, angel? I’ll just go talk to the hellion and then we can leave.”

Aziraphale looks a little relieved at that but his fingers still fidget with a button. Crowley strides into the house, nodding a greeting to the Youngs, the Shadwells, and the Devices, who are gathered around the dinner table swapping embarrassing stories. Then she’s in the backyard.

Harriet stands near the door, watching the five children chase each other around the yard. She glances at Crowley and smiles. “Hello, Miss Ashtaroth. I’m glad you could make it. Warlock’s missed you since you’ve left.”

“I doubt that,” Crowley replies in the nanny’s accented voice, keeping both eyes on the children so she doesn’t have to face the other woman. It’s not hard to pick Warlock out of the small group. His hair falls to his shoulders, almost the same length Crowley wore when she was his nanny, “he’s a strong child. I’m sure he gets along just fine without his nanny.”

Harriet laughs. “You’re right but that doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to miss his nanny.”

“How are you two handling the divorce? I hope Thaddeus isn’t giving you any trouble.” Crowley opts to change the subject instead of replying to that comment.

“We’re doing fine, I suppose. It’s been hard on Warlock but he seems to be doing better than last year.” She glances at Crowley again and smirks knowingly. “But I think that has more to do with seeing you than anything else.”

Crowley raises an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

Harriet shrugs. “He’s missed you.”

Before Crowley has a chance to process that, Harriet is calling Warlock over. As soon as the boy’s eyes fall on Crowley’s thin frame and auburn hair, his face lights up and he’s racing across the lawn.

“Nanny! You came!”

On instinct, Crowley bends her knees in preparation to catch the high-speed teenager coming at her. He vaults into her arms, clinging to her suit like his life depends on it. She immediately wraps her arms around him and holds him tight. 

“I didn’t know if you’d come but you’re here! I have so much to tell you!” he mumbles into her shoulder. He pulls away and beams at her. Locks of hair are stuck to his face, half-blinding him. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Crowley smiles back at him and carefully tucks the hair behind his ears. “So am I, kid.”

She lets Warlock squirm from her hold and follows him to a shaded area in a corner of the yard, far enough away from the other guests to have a semblance of privacy. The boy is talking a mile a minute before they even sit down, filling her in on everything that’s happened in the four years since she left.

Aziraphale watches the two from the kitchen, a warm smile lighting up his face. Crowley has never really stopped being a nanny, he knows, and from the looks of it, she has no plan to stop any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
